The Battle of Difference
by Ragdoll-Ranny
Summary: A vampire uprising catches the attention of both Edward and Bella and Harry and Ginny. As each couple arrives to solve the problem in their own 'ways', the two men clash over vampire rights, whilst the women become astounded with each other.
1. A Problem on Both Sides

**Disclaimer: These are not my characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer and J.K Rowling.**

**About: So this is my new story :) I'm trying a crossover now with my two all-time favourite stories. I'm keeping it simple with just a few characters from each story so my mind doesn't get muddled.**

**Hope you enjoy the interactions and testosterone fuelled arguments over 'vampire rights'.**

**Please R & R...pleaaaase :P**

**A Problem on Both Sides**

_The Twilight Saga:_

The newspaper dropped through the door, landing on the pristine white floor. A blur rushed past, the paper disappearing from its place on the floor and being hurled up the marble staircase and into the family living room. Sat amongst the couches and lounging on the floor were another eight perfect angels, taking part in average daily activities.

"Newspaper," Alice said, dropping it into Edwards's lap who was stretched out on one of the couches with Bella lying on his chest. He had been watching the TV for any more updates on the 'suspicious gang murders' which were happening in a local state. However, there was nothing and Edward was disappointed and worried. When Alice gave him the paper he snatched it up straight away, speed reading the pages, suddenly coming to a stop on one.

"Carlisle! There have been more murders," he said. Carlisle suddenly appeared at his side, reading the paper with him.

Bella sighed and lifted herself from Edward's chest. She was quite comfy lying on his chest, and she was quite happy with her peaceful life, but once again it seemed that the Cullen's would be off on some epic journey to sort things out with the world.

"_Why the Volturi couldn't just get their act in gear," _she thought to herself, raising from the couch and wandering over to look out the window, _"We could all live in peace and have nothing to worry about."_

She clenched her hand and looked down at the older newspaper on the table beside her.

Faces of the dead victims stared up at her, smiling and grinning with their precious family photos. Bella closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"_No, it's only fair we go help...after all, it is people of our kind who are doing this. Somebody needs to take charge..."_

"Bella?"

She jumped, spinning to see Edward placing a hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Oh, hi...you made me jump," she laughed.

"Wow, you must have been really deep in thought there love," he said, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Don't worry, just thinking about the predictable task ahead, and how we need to stop it," she sighed. "I presume were all going to be taking a trip out of here?" Bella said, tilting her head.

Edward smiled, loving how his goddess's hair flowed over her shoulder, accentuating her collar bone.

"Actually no," he said, a twinkle in his eyes. He laughed as he noticed he had surprised Bella.

"No?" she asked.

"Well Carlisle feels that the problem can be quite simply handled with just a few of us. I mean, it's nowhere near as bad as what it was like before you were turned."

Bella grimaced, the awful images pouring back into her mind.

"Sooo...who's going then?" she whispered, knowing all too well.

"Just you and me love," Edward said, smiling, pulling Bella into a tight squeeze.

He heard as Bella's breath caught in her throat.

"Are you sure...just you and me?" she muttered into his chest.

"Of course Bella, were close enough to contact the others, and Alice predicts that we will be safe and sound after it's over,"

Bella merely nodded.

"Ok, let's get going then..." Edward said, chuckling to himself.

_Harry Potter:_

Ginny walked to the window where a large tawny owl sat tapping on the window of her home. She opened the latch and the large bird flew in. He landed on the table and dropped an important looking envelope on the table. She offered the bird a mouthful sized piece of toast before the bird took off again.

Once he had gone, she sat down at the dinner table and opened the letter. She scanned the letter...twice, making sure she'd read everything correctly. Then, sighing slowly she folded the letter back up and walked upstairs.

Still in bed lay her beloved Harry, snoring lightly in bed, his hair all ruffled from his night's sleep. Ginny giggled to herself, before crawling onto the bed.

She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the forehead. He stirred slightly and rolled over in bed. Ginny smiled and propped up her pillow before picking up a book. She found where she last was, and before she started to read she flicked her wand once. A few seconds later, a large tray ladened with her home-made breakfast came floating up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

As the smell of cooked bacon and eggs wafted over, she watched as Harry's nose twitched and slowly his eyes opened. Once he took in what was in front of him, he turned to his wife and smiled.

"Thank you darling," he croaked, his voice dry.

He sat up and went for the orange juice in front of him. After he had finished that, he started on his cup of tea whilst throwing down the meal in front of him.

A light _'siiigh'_ from Ginny made him aware that everything might not be as perfect as this morning felt.

He slowed down on the food, chewing a piece of toast.

"What's the matter, love," Harry said softly, placing a hand on Ginny's leg.

She sighed again and shook her head. She picked up the letter she had just received and handed it to Harry silently. He read the letter slowly, taking in every word. Ginny watched as his eyes moved across the page, whilst subconsciously stroking her stomach.

Her worries were nothing to do with the long and dangerous journey there were to make or the struggle and possibly the battle between man and monster. It was the health of her first child which was currently growing inside her, and the difficult decision she was making of how to tell her adoring husband.

Harry turned to face Ginny, and she lifted her head to smile at him.

"Bloody vampires," he growled, "ruining my time off."

He smiled at Ginny however.

"Well I guess we best be off to the Ministry for information before we set off, you ok?" Harry asked, stroking his lovely wife's hair and staring into her gorgeous eyes.

"Of course," she whispered, thinking of what was to come.

**Hope you enjoyed, and there will be more to come...obviously.**

**For the first couple of chapters before the characters entwine and are together, I will make a sub-heading in italics just to let you know who you're reading about.**

**Again, if you could review please ^^**

**RagdollRanny**

**^,..,^**


	2. Moving to Unknown Ground

**Disclaimer: These are not my characters; they belong to the amazing writers of Stephenie Meyer and J.K Rowling.**

**About: We see the situation both sides of the story have to inspect. I thought it would be a good chapter to show the bonds between the couples. Edwards romance and passion, Harry's kindness and care...**

**Please R & R :)**

**Moving to Unknown Ground**

_The Twilight Saga:_

The journey to the vampire 'disaster area' wasn't that far away from Forks. Bella and Edward were able to book into a small B 'n' B in the seaside resort of Ocean Shores. This was where the suspected 'gang murders' had been taking place and where Bella and Edward had to put a stop to it before it got extremely out of control.

Bella and Edward turned up in the evening, ready to spend the night patrolling the area and for vital information, before they took any action. The fact that they, themselves, were vampires, they could easily sneak around and fit in to be more likely to gain information.

When they signed into the hotel, Bella dropped their luggage on the bed and walked over to the balcony. It had only been a few years since she was turned and she wasn't sure if she was ready for this task without the support of her whole family behind her. Also, her baby Renesmee was only a few years old, though she already looked like a young adult. Soon she would be ready to break free from her motherly clinches and run to Jacob's arms instead.

She felt Edward as he moved beside her and slowly wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"It's beautiful," he sighed. Bella turned her head towards the rolling waves in the water below. The setting sun created a romantic, pink glow on the surface which glittered with each wave crashed on the shore. The sand was highlighted in orange streaks and marine life rolled moved about in the distance.

"It's perfect," she whispered. "It's just so sad it's not permanent," Bella added, raising her eyes to Edward's.

He smiled gently, placing one finger under her chin and tilting her head upwards.

"I wasn't talking about the view," he whispered, planting soft kisses on her neck, "I was talking about you."

Bella felt embarrassed, but the relief of not being able to blush anymore was comforting.

"And you, may I add, are very permanent, set upon this earth to remain beautiful forever," Edward whispered, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Bella's head swirled, before she flopped onto the bed when Edward released her. Her breathing was a little fast...

Edward chuckled to himself and perched himself on the bed. Slowly he leaned back and Bella turned herself so she was laying on his chest.

"So, what's the plan of attack?" she asked, trying hard to concentrate on the situation at hand.

"Well," Edward began, his voice rumbling in his chest, "tonight we'll wander the area, and see what we can find. All the murders have been happening at night, so we should be able to find something easily."

Bella merely nodded, anticipating the next few hours.

In the next two hours, darkness settled, banishing the glorious view until another day. Bella sighed as she pulled on some more sturdy clothes in case any fighting action was needed. The sight was so beautiful and now her never-ending darkness was upon them, forced to become the monsters they were seen as in the books. Skulking through the streets, hiding from the mortal and battling out their differences in what could be a bloody battle.

Edward squeezed her hand as they jumped from the balcony onto the ground below. There was no sound of disturbance and the street outside was empty.

Edward pulled a small map from his pocket, scanned the area and folded it back up. Taking Bella's hand, he began to run. Bella smiled as the cool sea breeze whipped at her face, wafting her hair around her. She turned to see Edward looking at her.

"What?" she whispered, her voice barely sounded as they continued to run.

"I was just admiring you're beauty," he said simply before turning back to the road in front of him.

Suddenly, they both began to slow down their pace as lights appeared in the distance. As they slowed down to a walking pace, they saw a few buildings...pubs mainly for the tourist attraction. This time at night, they were just about closing, and there was one very drunk man stumbling away.

They watched as he walked around the back of the building towards some trees. Once he was out of sight, Bella suspected they would begin to run again, but Edward was focused on something in his mind. He was listening to someone's thoughts.

"Edward...I would suspect there wasn't much to find in that man's brain right now," Bella giggled, squeezing Edward's hand.

"No...Listen Bella," he whispered, lost in whatever he was listening to.

So Bella closed her eyes and listened.

She heard crunching and hushed whispers...whispers that she could tell no _human_ would be able to hear.

"_Here he comes..."_

"_God I'm so hungry..."_

"_I can't wait to sink my teeth into that throat..."_

"_Mmm, I feel like a good cocktail..."_

Bella gasped and turned to Edward.

"Vampires..." they both said in unison. They turned, and headed to the over-growth. Their scent hit Bella in a wave as they broke through the first few trees.

She saw the first glimpse of one of the vampires, a red shirt clinging to the body of a young female. As she turned to approach the individual, there was a loud _'craack'_ and a large puff of smoke appeared in front of her.

"Gaaaah..."she screamed, and she felt Edward jump beside her.

In the dense fog, she watched as two people appeared out of what seemed like thin air, and in the corner of her eye she saw a few dark shadows scatter into the night.

_Harry Potter:_

After getting up and ready, Harry and Ginny took each other's hand and apparated to the Ministry Of Magic's headquarters.

There they were briefed on the situation at hand and then sent on their way.

After leaving the room, Ginny turned to Harry.

"So we're to investigate the area, try and calm it down by ourselves and then call for re-enforcements if we can't handle it on our own?" she summarised.

Harry nodded. "Yes, we have to simply inform them of the Vampire Law #003 – which states that there shall be no disturbance in either magic or non-magic world," he said.

Ginny smiled meekly, thinking that the possibility of vampires just giving up and listening wasn't so likely.

She waited whilst Harry brought their packed bags from thin air and then she swung her rucksack on.

She could see it being quite difficult, nowhere near as easy as Harry and the Minister thought it would be.

"Men..." she whispered, smiling to herself.

"What was that love?" Harry asked over her shoulder

"Umm...nothing, darling. Just a slight cough," she lied, trying to suppress a grin.

Harry did not look convinced. "I could always ask Ron to come with me instead if you want? I mean, if you don't feel up for this," he added, trying to please his wife. He would have loved nothing more than to share this adventure with his wife, but he felt she needed to rest and be pampered. After all, he wanted her in perfect condition for when...he could barely think it. For when he proposed to her about having children.

How on earth was he going to go about that?

"_Darling, I think we should have babies...?" _

Harry shuddered at the image and the way he suspected Ginny would react. Scared, worried...she would probably start to avoid him for a while...

He realised that Ginny was waiting for him to act. He raised his head and saw her staring at him, a confused look on her face.

"Sorry," he said, embarrassed, "I was just collecting my thoughts for the day's events."

Ginny nodded.

"Shall we get going?" Harry asked, taking her hand.

Ginny swallowed back her fear.

Squeezing each other's hand, they turned on the spot and apparated into the English morning sky, landing in America's night sky...

...right into a couple of vampires.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. My sexy Beta really got into this one...I had annotations EVERYWHERE! :)**

**In the next chapter, since the two sides are coming together there won't be two sections all the way through it but I will explain how to notice the change. It will have all the characters together.**

**Look forward to their clashes or adoration to each other :P**

**Again, please leave comments as I love them :D**

**RagdollRanny**

**^,..,^**


	3. Combined Forces

**Disclaimer: These are not my characters; they belong to the authors Stephenie Meyer and J.K Rowling.**

**About: We see the first interactions with the characters. The testosterone fuelled arguments with the boys and the passion and possible friendship with the girls.**

**Stay tuned: D**

**Please R & R as usual. And thank you too those following my story already.**

**Combined Forces**

_The Twilight Saga:_

The cloud of fog began to thin, and she could make out the figures of a man and a woman. She slipped into a defensive crouch as did Edward, her teeth bared. As the mist cleared, she could see the frowned face of man who had dark, floppy hair hanging over his face, and the frightened eyes of the young woman stood behind him.

Ah, they were humans. Bella could smell the blood pulsing through their veins...

...but odd humans at that. Their skin smelt funny. Not exactly human, or as if something else was running with it. It was kind of...off –putting. It wasn't as appealing as others. And also, they dressed a little peculiar.

Big dark capes swirled around their bodies, and they were both gripping polished sticks so tightly in their hand, as if it was the worst thing in the world if they were too loose them.

"Edward...who _are _these people?" she whispered, so low that they couldn't possibly hear. She watched as the young woman took hold of the man's hand beside her, and continued to stare.

"_Harry, what do we do?"_ Bella heard her whisper.

"_We wait for them to make the first move. I'm not being the one responsible for causing a battle with these monsters,"_ the man replied. Bella growled quietly.

"Are they talking about _us?"_ Bella hissed.

Edward nodded, keeping his eyes on the couple.

He was trying to listen in but he found their minds fuzzy and hard to read. He could hear what they were thinking, but it was so difficult. There was a mysterious element to their thoughts, and they both kept thinking up strange words in their head.

What the heck was '_petrificus totalus'?_

Edward felt Bella staring at him, and he turned to face her.

"I honestly don't know. I've never come across anybody like them..." he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"_Say something,"_ Edward heard the young woman whisper. The man nodded, and cleared his throat.

"We mean you no harm, we only come to end the chaos you're bringing upon this town," the man said, still gripping his stick.

Bella stifled a giggle over the words he chose to use as it sounded like the typical line from alien films.

"_We come in peace..."_

She noticed the young woman was looking at her and smiling herself, but she looked elsewhere when Bella made eye contact.

Edward slowly stood upwards, encouraging Bella to do the same.

_Harry Potter:_

They didn't look angry, just surprised, Ginny thought. Maybe they hadn't come across the magical kind yet.

She watched as they both slipped into crouches, crouches that seemed impossible for a human. Or even for a 'modified' one.

Unlike her husband, she wasn't as opposed to them. She saw them as misguided creatures that needed a second chance to be seen as equals again.

Harry on the other hand saw them as animals, which needed to be treated that way.

This couple, however, didn't look like the vampires she was expecting. The man was beautiful.

"_Soooo gorgeous,"_ she thought, swooning at the man's perfect face. He was wearing dark jeans with a light shirt which clung to his muscles. His eyes shone topaz, which matched his bronze coloured hair.

The woman was just as perfect as well. She had long, dark, wavy hair which fell over her shoulders beautifully. She too had the strange, topaz coloured eyes, something which didn't follow what they had been taught about their kind.

The woman had a tight fitted top and a leather jacket. She too was wearing jeans.

Ginny was awed at their style and their perfection. But what scared her still was the hatred she saw in their faces and the feral growls which erupted from their chests. She was ashamed at what her kind had done to these poor creatures.

She noted how the young man had his arm protectively around the woman's waist. It wasn't clingy, as it wasn't restraining her, but it gave the obvious meaning that he was there for her.

Ginny took hold of Harry's hand and squeezed lightly, letting him know she was worried.

The young woman turned to her partner and whispered something. Harry tried to listen but couldn't make out what they were saying. A trait which these _monsters_ have gained.

Ginny turned beside him, fright colouring her voice.

"Harry, what do we do?" she whispered. The vampire couple had froze and were just staring at them with their maddened faces.

"We wait for them to make the first move. I'm not being the one responsible for causing a battle with these monsters," Harry replied.

The young vampire woman snarled and Harry felt as Ginny jumped beside him. He squeezed her hand back.

Harry started planning his defence in his head. He thought of **d****ifferent** ways to stun the beasts before they harmed him and his wife.

The couple began to talk amongst themselves, and the fact Harry or Ginny couldn't hear them was very unnerving. It seemed like somebody would have to act soon before it got even more hostile.

"Say something," Ginny whispered, nudging Harry lightly. Harry coughed and cleared his throat, worrying about what to say at a time like this.

"We mean you no harm, we only come to end the chaos you're bringing upon this town," Harry said, hoping he didn't sound too nervous. He tightened his grip on his wand, hoping he wouldn't have to use it go to extremes with it.

Ginny watched the young woman, hoping to gain an insight as to how they responded to Harry's words. She watched as the woman smiled, and hid behind her hair as she giggled. Ginny smiled too, comforted at such a..._human_ response. The woman looked beautiful when she smiled and watched as her face relaxed into a debated look. She looked quickly away when the woman caught Ginny looking.

It was quiet for a few seconds and slowly, she watched as the young man took the woman's hand and slowly they stood up from their defensive crouch...

_Combined Stories:_

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked, baring his teeth slightly. Ginny cowered behind Harry, the anger in Edward's voice running right through her.

Bella noticed and tugged at Edward's arm.

"Calm it Edward. Maybe they're not as bad as you think," she whispered.

"The woman may not be, but the _boy_ needs taking down a notch..." he hissed.

Bella shook her head and looked at the human couple. They seemed ok, so she took a slow step forward, raising her hands up a little.

"That's not what I'm worried about, her hands," Harry whispered to Ginny. Ginny nodded, keeping her eyes on the girl. Somehow, she thought this vampire could easily hear them; therefore laughing would _not_ be a good idea.

"Hi, my name is Bella. This is my husband, Edward. We are here to try and prevent anymore...vampire murders in the area," Bella said slowly, while still keeping her eyes on the couple.

Harry grunted, suppressing a laugh. Ginny squeezed his hand. This was not passionately but to warn him. He rolled his eyes.

Ginny stepped forward and released Harry's hand when he tried to pull her back. Something about this woman was calming, and she felt she could trust her, no matter how much the Ministry forced the idea that all vampires were _'soulless, sucking, beings...'_

"Hello," she stuttered, "My name is Ginny and this is my husband Harry. We're here for the same reason you are. We've been called out to deal with the problem," she said softly, a slight blush on her cheeks.

Edward chortled beside Bella.

"Only that you're way of _dealing_ with the problem would probably upset a few civilised _vampires_ like myself," he growled, emphasising the word 'vampires' to unnerve Harry.

"_Civilised?"_ Harry choked out, "Since when were you're kind civilised?"

Bella saw Edward move beside her and luckily she was able to put herself in the way before he could rip Harry's head off.

"Edward...just _relax!"_ she hissed, glaring at Harry.

Ginny froze still, mesmerised by the speed achieved by both of the vampires.

Taking a deep breath, Bella turned to face Edward, staring him directly in his eyes. She waited till he stopped staring daggers at Harry and lowered his head to look at her.

"Are you quite finished, Mr Cullen?" she whispered. Edward inhaled deeply and sighed.

Finally he mumbled, "Yes..."

"Thank you," Bella said before kissing him on the cheek.

"Now, if we could discuss this properly, I'm sure we will be able to understand each other better and not be so judgemental," Bella said, glancing at Harry, where Ginny stood looking very smug. Then she turned and walked out of the tree cover into the road they just left.

"Serves you right," Ginny whispered to Harry as he dropped his head.

"Oh what? So now you're siding with the undead?" he asked, looking hurt.

Ginny sighed and shook her head.

"No, I'm merely happy that someone isn't so star-struck with you and has the guts to put you in your place," she said before following in the footsteps of the vampire couple.

**Hello**

**Hope you enjoyed peoples :D **

**From now on, the majority of the story will be combined though I will tell you if it's just from one side of the story's perspective :D**

**Again, leave comments. **

**Thank you**

**^,..,^**


	4. Curiosity

**Disclaimer: These are not my characters, they belong to...well, you know ;)**

**About: Bella and Ginny begin to unite and plan the attack whilst Harry still feels some anger towards Edward.**

**A simple chapter to explain more into the story, and show some of the characters interacting.**

**Please R & R as usual :D**

**Curiosity**

Edward and Bella walked at a slow pace...well a slow pace for a vampire. They walked with a 'brisk' step, so that they remained in front of Harry and Ginny.

"Well, they seem nice," Bella whispered, giggling to herself. Edward smiled too.

"They're ok," he said, "I've dealt with bigger vampire haters." Edward murmured. Bella nodded, knowing only too well.

She looked over her shoulder, and saw Ginny wave at them. Harry walked to her side looking very grumpy.

"Maybe I should try making conversation with Ginny," Bella asked. Edward stopped. He smiled fondly at her and wrapped his arms around Bella's waist, before kissing her passionately. "You're so affectionate, and always trying to keep the peace," he whispered while Bella tried to regain her thoughts.

"Err, thanks," she stuttered as Edward continued to walk.

She waited until Harry and Ginny caught up.

"Err, hi. I was just wondering if I could chat with Ginny," Bella said calmly so she didn't sound threatening.

It didn't work.

Harry stood up tall and tried to tower over the soulless beast.

"Most certainly not," he spat at her. "You think I would leave my darling in the hands of you, a monster?"

Bella merely stared, keeping her anger and frustration under control. She noticed Edward had stopped and turned around. She raised a cautious hand towards him.

Ginny laughed suddenly behind Harry.

"Oh for heaven's sake," she giggled. "Of _course_ I will talk with you," she said, scooting around Harry next to Bella.

Bella was surprised at her comfort of being so close to her.

Ginny shoved Harry forward towards Edward and the girls dropped behind to talk.

"So, you're here to get rid of the vampire problem too?" Ginny asked straight away. Bella nodded, smiling back at the grin Ginny had on her face.

"Yeah, though I think we might be here on different grounds than you and you're husband," Bella said.

"Ah, yes..." Ginny murmured. "I have to apologise for Harry. He gets so protective over me, and he seems quite uptight about you're species, something he was taught during Wizardry Combat..."

"That's what you are?" Bella yelled shockingly in much surprise to Ginny. "Wow, no wonder you smelt so different,"

Ginny laughed. "Yes, have you never heard of our type?"

Bella shook her head.

"Strange," Ginny whispered, "But then again, most vampires will only know of us when we get involved with them."

Bella nodded again.

"It's ok I guess, though I do warn you, try to keep him on a tight leash. I can't promise Edward won't get as 'protective' over me as well," she said light heartedly.

Ginny smiled, "Of course. Most of the time he's all talk and then doesn't commit," she stated while laughing. Bella laughed too, an odd comforting feeling radiating through her chest. Was she having fun? She couldn't remember the last time a human felt totally comfortable in her presence...it felt nice.

"So why are you and you're husband here then?" Ginny asked quietly, hoping that she wasn't pushing the pretty vampire too far. Luckily she seemed to have no problem in answering some questions.

"Well, me and my family only live up in Forks and we have been keeping an eye on local news. Edward's father noticed the strange events and knew that it wasn't just gang murders. So me and Edward came down to investigate," Bella said swiftly, her voice like the singing of a bird.

Ginny nodded, following the story.

"So here we are," Ginny sighed, Bella smiled.

"Yes, here we are. The two most unlike couples ever to be fighting against the same thing."

Bella watched as Edward stopped beside the wall of their hotel which they were staying in.

Bella caught up and Edward slowly bent his head in acknowledgment to Ginny.

"Hello," he said, watching as the young redhead swooned slightly, her eyes glazing over a little.

"Er, hi..." she stuttered trying to refocus her thoughts. Harry coughed impatiently.

Edward grinned. "We were just wondering if you felt comfortable to join me and my wife in our hotel room to form a plan together. I promise you will be safe," he said softly.

Bella watched as Harry shook his head frantically.

Ginny thought seriously, and focusing on all the possibilities of what would happen after entering the room with them. Bella smiled encouragingly.

"Of course we will," she said slowly, analysing their responses. It was merely happiness that there was no difficulty, and she didn't think they were hiding any malicious plan.

Bella held out her arms which confused Ginny.

"For us to get back into our window. It's just simpler and quicker than going through the front door. Plus the receptionist didn't see us leave so it will confuse her if we suddenly come back, having never left in the first place."

Ginny nodded, stepping closer to Bella. Edward cocked an eyebrow at Harry, who stepped backward and muttered, "I'll use the front door."

Bella rolled her eyes and she swooped up Ginny then scaled the wall, Edward followed closely behind her.

Ginny look flustered but happy. "Wow, that was a rush," she said, smoothing her wind-blown hair.

Bella laughed at Edwards' side.

Ginny looked at the clock, which was flashing 5.15am on the table.

She smiled as she sat on a chair, waiting for Harry, who came bursting through the door, hoping he wouldn't find his wife lifeless in the arms of a vampire. He blushed as he saw everything was fine, and sat on the couch next to his wife.

"Drinks?" Edward said, moving toward the kitchen. Ginny nodded, and elbowed Harry who slowly nodded as well.

Bella slowly sank in the chair opposite them and smiled.

"Right, now to plan our attack..." she said.

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Hope you enjoyed. My Beta took his time, but I love him so can't be too put out ;)**

**Anyway, the next chapter is a little vague at the moment. I hope to put more action in so all should be fun :D**

**RagdollRanny**


	5. Loving Another

**Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine and belong entirely to their own authors :)**

**About: So, just another character to delve into the characters relationships with their partners and their new found friends. Sorry for taking so long as usual :P**

**R & R please! **

**RagdollRanny**

**^,..,^**

**Loving Another**

Through the night they planned their attack. Eventually, through many discussions and arguments, mainly between Harry and Edward, they came to a conclusion.

The plan that they came up with was for Bella and Edward to enter the group of vampires and try to reason some sense into the newborns and see if they could solve the problem without violence. If it was to get out of hand then Harry and Ginny would have to intervene by casting spells to disorientate the vampires.

Bella sighed and flopped back into her chair as Edward and Harry started another argument. Bella watched as Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and gritted his teeth. She could see how he was reaching the end of his tether, and finding it more and more difficult not to cause some form of pain to the angry wizard.

She turned to see Ginny also looking at the men arguing. She was laughing quietly to herself, which she stopped when she caught Bella looking at her.

"So, you can do magic?" Bella asked, very intrigued. Ginny nodded, taking her wand out of her coat pocket.

"Do you want to see?" she asked smiling, to which Bella responded with a nod.

She stood up and held out her hand for Bella. She took it whilst gasping quietly. Her hand felt so cold. Ginny knew it would be, but to actually experience it rather than hear the rumours was something else.

Bella removed her hand quickly and stood up by herself.

"Sorry," she muttered, before taking a step backwards.

Standing in the middle of the hotel room, Ginny performed some simple and some other complex spells which entranced Bella, and even the lads stopped yelling to come take a look.

When Ginny stopped, she smiled secretly at Bella and then turned on her heel.

"Right! You two _men,"_ she ordered, stamping her foot. "You two better start acting like adults and stop arguing. Harry, you have to stop getting so annoyed, because even I can see that Edward is finding it more and more difficult to handle you, and you won't be very happy when he acts like you're stereotypical vampire, and bites you're head off," she said, glaring at her husband. Harry lowered his head.

"You have to accept that they are nice, kind people, and have no intention to harm us in any way instead of kill us or harm us. From what I can see, they live a very peaceful life, no matter what they are."

Harry nodded, whimpering some jumbled words.

Ginny turned to Edward, still in her dominating rage and faced him full on, before melting into the usual pool people become when faced with the forced of Edward's '_dazzling'._ She merely smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Well, all seems in order," she whispered, grinning.

Edward was pacing the room, visualising the fight in his head. He smiled as he visualised his immortally gorgeous wife leaping and bending majestically if it came to a fight with these untrained newborns. He couldn't see a fight happening and believed that their words would calm this 'rebel' group, but even if one did, Bella would be beautiful, wooing the savage beast with her angelic movements. He glanced over his shoulder to catch his wife quickly turning her attention to something else, smiling behind her hair.

Bella was admiring Edward as he strolled the room. She could feel his excitement in the prospect of discovering new members of their kind and passing on the message that they do not have to be monsters, but when he caught her looking she turned quickly to Ginny who was sat opposite her, reading a well worn novel.

Bella leant over, lowering her voice so only Ginny, plus Edward of course, could hear.

"Do you know that you are pregnant?" she whispered. Ginny's eyes widened quickly and she stuck a finger to her lips, trying to silence Bella.

"Yes," she said, a slight blush blooming over her face.

"But Harry doesn't?" Bella asked inquisitively. Ginny shook her head, long, auburn locks falling down.

"No, I'm afraid of how to break the...news," she muttered, looking down at her feet. "I'm afraid he won't be pleased..." she said, her words catching in her throat.

It was silent for a few seconds, until Harry passed through from the bathroom into the kitchen. Everyone noticed he had cheered up, even stopping to offer Edward and Bella a drink, though wishing he hadn't when they had to apologise for the obvious fact they wasn't 'that thirsty'.

Edward leaned over the back of Bella's chair, placing a hand lightly on her shoulder; Bella reacted by resting her hand on top.

"Then you'll probably be glad to know that Harry has been wanting to approach _you _on the subject of children, and whether you think it best to...try for one," he whispered.

Ginny's face lit up beautifully and she rose from her seat.

"Well...I best had go tell him as soon as then," she said, giggling slightly at the nervousness of this situation.

She walked over to the kitchen and stood opposite the desktop. She placed her hand over Harry's when he was stood having his drink.

He turned and smiled, feeling rather confused.

After he finished the rest of his drink, she led him to the spare bedroom and perched on the end of the bed.

Harry felt a little excitement within him, but knew from his wife's face it wasn't what he 'expected'. She was smiling way too much and there was a little nervousness in her face.

"What's the matter dear?" he asked, sitting beside her. Harry then placed a hand over her leg and smiled.

Ginny was a little lost for words, and couldn't seem to find the correct way to tell Harry. She wished she had the quick mind of the vampires in the other room, which would give her more time to plan before she acted.

Slowly she took his hand and moved it further up her body, till it was resting on the top of her stomach. She wasn't showing yet, but she hoped he would understand her from such an obvious sign.

She watched as Harry followed his hand with his eyes, and then a few seconds later when it registered in his mind. His eyes widened and he jumped up, running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh my goodness!" he exclaimed, moving back and forth on his feet. He smiled and shouted a little more, before pausing and pulling Ginny up from the bed, lifting her up and spinning her round, then putting her down gently and patting her stomach.

"Oh...I'm so sorry," he whispered, massaging her stomach.

Ginny laughed, and stopped his hand.

"Don't worry my love. You won't hurt the baby, it's only been growing for about a month."

Harry sighed and flopped to the bed.

"I'm going to be a dad!" he cried.

Bella and Edward lounged on the couch, with the TV on in the background whilst they tried to give Harry and Ginny some privacy, though they could easily hear their discussion over the dull voices from the box. Bella smiled as she heard Harry's exclamation and Edward squeezed her tightly, both clearly affected from the simple, yet beautiful mortal love in the next room. Bella wondered what it would be like if she had met Edward if he was human, and if their family would be different. If she would have felt the same about him, with his limited knowledge and experience.

Slowly the sun rose, sending beams of light into the window making them both glitter, which threw sparkles around the room.

An hour later that Ginny and Harry returned to the main room, and they both paused when they saw the two angels lounging on the couch. Even Harry couldn't keep his mouth from dropping, and feeling rather stunned.

With only hours to go, the four people sat down to go over the plan and rest up for the unavoidable events later that day...

**Thank you all for reading my new chapter. Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Next chapter is the actual fight and a little suprise for you all to look foreward to ;)**

**Also, to discuss any comments on the title, after many many different names, I came up with what it is for two main reasons: 1-the love the vampires and wizards are feeling for the other couples. Love as in friends and care of somebody close. 2-The love Ginny and Harry will now be feeling for the unborn child within Ginny. Hope you agree.**

**And please review...I havn't had any in ages and I'm feeling unloved by you all :D**

**Thanks again :P**

**RagdollRanny**


	6. Fighting the Problem

**Disclaimer: These are not my characters except for the newborns :)**

**About: The foursome has to go fight the newborns, but sticking to Stephenie Meyer's style, everything works out quite well.**

**Please R & R :)**

**RagdollRanny**

**^,..,^**

**Fighting the Problem**

Ginny and Harry fell asleep in each other's arms as they watched movies with the Cullen's', only to find they woke up later in the double bed. Bella had explained to them that Edward had suggested that "somebody might aswell use the bed they were paying for", so the vampires had carried the couple to the bed.

The Potter's had slept in quite late, so they could build up their energy. Harry cooked a large breakfast so that they felt fully prepared, though Edward had reassured them that there was nothing to worry about and that after contacting his physic sister, he learned that the outcome was inevitably on their side. Even after Ginny had spoken to Alice herself, she still sent Edward and Bella out to top up on their...'needs'.

When they returned, a faint flush to their cheeks, and their eyes shining butterscotch gold, they sat around and waited for time to pass.

Edward had said that the vampires would emerge tonight further into the town centre, to feast. The trick would be for Bella and Edward to mix in with the newborns and herd them into a corner where they could approach them all together and warn them of the trouble they were causing. If the newborns were not be convinced or become hostile, then a hidden signal would tell Harry and Ginny to apparate into the area where they would stun the vampires into submission so they could be bribed and then dealt with accordingly. The Cullen's had a strong belief that they would win this 'situation' with great ease. The Potter's were still worried, putting their trust in the two honey-eyed vampires and NO one else.

Soon, the night fell upon them and all four of them had to get going. Throwing a few things in a bag, mainly first aid equipment: antiseptic cream and bandages. They left the hotel and set off for the town centre. An arranged meeting spot, just far enough away from the rouge vampires had been decided. The vampires sped along with their vampiric speed and the magicians apparated there.

The Cullen's arrived a few minutes after the Potter's had landed. Harry was a _little_ smug that he had managed to beat the stunning vampire, and it boosted his pride for what was about to come.

Edward closed his eyes, zoning in on the minds of the rouge vampires. Bella watched as his brow furrowed slightly, and she understood he was concentrating on alot of different thoughts.

After a while Edward sighed and opened his eyes. He grinned his crooked smile and turned to face Bella.

"They seem of stable mind, they're more confused than angry. A little guidance may be all that's needed and then they will reframe from murdering," he whispered. Ginny and Harry leaned in closer.

"We'll stick to the plan," Edward whispered, "and you only need to enter if we give the signal," he added, looking at Harry. He heard in Harry's head that he wished he could be in on the action, not letting another male have all the glory and fight off the bad-guys.

And with that, Edward took Bella's hand and they walked off around the building and up the side of another.

Whilst walking along the roof, Edward and Bella came to the edge where they could look down into a little alley where the vampires were. They saw seven vampires, all huddled in a circle talking amongst themselves. Bella smelled in the air around her that they had eaten recently and felt better that now they had fed, therefore they may be less...irrational.

Slowly, Edward shuffled to the very edge of the building, timed his moment and dropped down. The vampires all turned and dropped into defensive crouches. Snarling erupted from the group.

Edward rose from his crouch and raised his hands up in a peace gesture. Bella watched from the roofs and the other group kept their stance. She noticed that one girl was at the front. She had golden hair, chopped short and dried blood down her mouth and clothes. She seemed very much the leader of this group.

Slowly Bella leaned over the edge and dropped too. This startled the group more and they jumped back. The hissing erupted again.

Edward was focusing on the group leader. He could tell from the others thoughts, she was called Larissa. She was nervous, and was thinking she didn't know how to approach the strange vampires. She knew they were vampires, but as they were the only ones she met since Grace joined the group last month, she didn't know how to react. A picture of a small girl with auburn hair came into the girls mind, and a minor thought of how Larissa was jealous of the girl's wavy hair. Now she was looking at the female new-comer and felt even more jealousy as this gorgeous woman also had silky smooth curls.

Taking this girl's distraction, Edward took the chance to speak.

"Hello, were not here to cause any harm as we don't want violence. We're here to help if you will accept our offer," he said softly and slowly. He was still listening in on Larissa's mind, trying to pick any questions out of her head he could answer to reassure her... whilst still not letting her know he could read her mind.

"Were here to help because we know what it's like being so young and lost. We want to help you to not cause so much attention to yourselves. To help you to hunt in peace and continue life as it was before you became vampire," Edward said, lowering his head when he had finished.

Bella caught the eye of a little boy. He looked no older than ten, and his bright red eyes beamed up at her. He smiled to himself when he caught Bella looking. Bella smiled back. Slowly she walked closer to the group and lowered into a casual crouch. This made her eye level with the little boy.

He took a small step forward, but another girl held him back. He growled lightly and shook her arm off, taking another step. Bella smiled encouragingly.

"Hello, my name is Bella, what's yours?" she whispered.

The little boy paused, ran his grubby fingers through his black curly hair. Bella noticed he had little dimples when he smiled.

"James," he whispered, looking at his feet.

Bella smiled, and felt Edwards's cool hand on her shoulder as he too moved nearer.

"It's nice to meet you James," she said, holding her hand out for him to shake it. He froze solid, worried whether to trust this kind woman enough to take her hand.

After he gathered enough confidence he took her hand and shook it, and was surprised when she let his hand go again afterwards and didn't try anything. Maybe they were just here to help after all?

Harry and Ginny were waiting around the corner. It had gotten a little cold so they had lit a fire so Harry could make sure Ginny was nice and warm, therefore keeping the baby safe. Ginny smiled to herself at her husband's affection.

They jumped up from the fire, removing their wands from their cloaks as Edward and Bella returned around the corner. Edward rushed to Harry's side, whispering in his ear to relax, as just that second, the 7 rouge vampires appeared behind Bella, while James was again clutching her hand.

"Don't worry, they have agreed that they will follow us to live in the shadows and refrain from causing too much attention to themselves," he said. Harry's eyes then widened.

"How can you trust that? How do you know there not planning an evil attack?" he whispered, but saw as the young vampires huddled closer together, that the power of his words was upsetting them.

"We are monsters," Grace whispered. Her body started to heave as she cried silently.

Ginny walked over and threw her arms around the child. Edward froze as he took in the girl's thoughts as she smelt the human, but all the child felt was the care and affection.

"We trust these children," Bella said, squeezing the young boys hand tight. "They are not monsters; they are just the forgotten children another vampire left behind him. He was careless and did not..._dispose_ of these people properly, so the vampire venom was left to spread through their bodies and leave them writhing in pain, to be woken up confused by their new life. With nobody to teach them the rules and to find each other merely by accident. They are just trying to survive."

Harry nodded after analysing the children. With his own child growing and blossoming within his wife's body, he couldn't feel anger towards these lost children. This made him move closer and wrap his arm around Ginny.

"So what do we do with them," Harry asked. Edward smiled.

"Were taking them back to our place in Forks where they will be able to learn and train with our family. Then they can decide on how to live their life," Edward said, smiling down at his wife.

And with that they set off from the dismal alley to create brighter futures...

**Hello :D**

**Hope you enjoyed ^^**

**Only a few more chapters left, and there is a surprise in hand :)**

**Find out soon :D**

**Byeee x**


	7. So It EndsFor Now!

**So it has been a while, I'm sorry...and the story has dwindled for my mind, but it has been bugging m e to at least finish this story so it is complete. This is the final chapter so that there is an ending and how things are settled.**

**Please R & &**

**RagdollRanny ^,..,^**

**So It Ends...for now.**

It had been a few months since Harry and Ginny had last seen the Cullen's as they sped off into the night.

Ginny had been thinking a lot about them recently, worrying as to how they were coping, if at all with the newborns and that it was such a quick goodbye since the newborns had to be rescued immediately.

She felt, that after all the time they spent together bonding, especially after Harry was now seeing other mythical creatures as equals, that she wished to meet up with them again.

Since it had been a few months, Ginny had been told to take early maternity leave as her job was so dangerous that nobody wanted her putting herself in danger with her unborn child. Harry was the first to agree with the minister's rule. He had her resting at home, and he was always offering if she wanted anything. Ginny laughed to herself at the thought. She was still plenty careful to be able to look after herself. Her bump was still only small.

That night when Harry returned from the weekly meeting with other wizards, Ginny approached him on the subject.

"Honey. I think we should go visit Bella and Edward, to see how they are coping," Ginny said softly, placing a hand on Harry's knee.

Harry's face crumpled, as he thought of the awkwardness that would happen, if Harry and Ginny turned up to see Bella and Edward, PLUS the rest of the Cullen family AND the newborns.

But the look on Ginny's face made him feel guilty for denying her the chance to meet her new friends, so he merely nodded to accept her proposal.

Ginny had called Bella and settled the arrangement for them to meet. The Cullen's had kindly offered them one of their many rooms, seeing as none of them actually needed a bed.

Harry and Ginny planned to travel by broomstick, as apparating was unadvised with a pregnant witch incise something was to go wrong and affect the unborn child.

The brooms were set and everything was packed, so the Potter's were on their way.

Bella was cleaning the house with Alice, who had taken it upon herself to decorate the house with fresh flowers and little candles. Bella rolled her eyes..."_any chance she gets..." _she thought to herself.

She glanced out the window, checking for signs of anyone flying into the area. Ginny and Harry should be arriving soon, and she was worried of the strain flying could have on Ginny and her baby.

She smiled as Jasper entered the room. When Ginny had phoned, they had to consider if Jasper could handle the presence of two humans living with them, but after explaining to him that they didn't exactly smell appealing due to the magic that flowed within their blood, it was sort of off-putting and reassured him that he would be able to restrain himself.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Edward ran to the door. Opening it, he revealed Harry and a slightly rounded Ginny. Bella ran up to give Ginny a hug, smiling the whole way. Edward placed himself between the wizards and Jasper, just in case, but sniggered when he saw his brother's look of disgust as the wizard's scent washed over him. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Once the Potter's had settled in, Bella approached the subject on the newborns which they had rescued earlier that day. She saw as Harry froze at being reminded of the newborns and how Ginny sat up and smiled at the prospect of hearing good news.

Edward walked over to one of the doors leading to a side room and opened the doors. Slowly, six vampires emerged from the room. Ginny gasped lightly, their appearances where so much better. They seemed so much healthier, and groomed. They had been dressed in expensive, well fitted clothes.

Ginny also noticed a slight change in their eye colour. They were turning a slight orange colour and she was hopeful that things were looking up for the vampires.

"There are only 6," Harry suddenly said. Ginny counted quickly and was saddened. This couldn't be good news. She looked up at Bella and Edward, who had wrapped their arms around each other, and Bella looked sad.

"We lost one of the younger children a few weeks after they moved in," Carlisle said, patting Bella on the shoulder.

Ginny sighed and suck into the chair. Harry put his arms around her and hugged her tight. Ginny wrapped her arms around her stomach, knowing only too well what it would feel too lose a child.

Time past in silence for a while until Harry decided to break the awkward tension.

"So, how have the others been doing? It's seems that their doing quite well?" he asked, gesturing to the young vampires.

Bella smiled, proud of the obvious hard work present on her new family.

She walked over to Harry and Ginny and sat on the couch between them. She explained about how they whole Cullen family had been training them to restrain themselves in the forest, training them to restrain from human blood which they had gorged on so frequently before. How to be able to fight efficiently and not like the typical newborns.

Also, extra work was needed for two of the newborns who had 'skills' that they had but didn't recognise as a skill.

Also, with two of the newborns, they were quite young, so they were the major priorities to be taught to be with human company, as they would be the first to have to join school as they were the most noticeable.

Ginny was so happy to see how, with her and her husband's help, had made life for these unfortunate children so much better. She even saw they happiness spread to her husband who recently was very broody and seemed to accept and understand more magical creatures.

She saw the happiness in the Cullen family. Bella and Edward seemed more in love. They were happy because one of the young children had become really attached to Rosalie and Emmett, and they were going to adopt her as their own, something that Edward explained was a lifelong dream for Rosalie.

It all seemed settled; the young children had found their place. The older ones were planning to go search the world and see it for themselves once they were trained. All was well.

And as the visit came to an end, Edward and Bella, Ginny and Harry both knew it wouldn't be their last visit, but they were both glad that instead of fearing each other because of their differences; they could appreciate each other instead.

**Again, sorry the rubbish-ness of this story, however, I've left it too long to see where I was going with this story. However, as the title explains, there is yet to come. What was going to be a chapter in this story, I will eventually bring back for another chapter because I do think it is an amazing idea, if I do say so myself.**

**Thankyou xx**


End file.
